Anna
by KagomeShocked
Summary: After her mom forced Bella to go to a party with a friend, she got pregnant.Not wanting her mother to know she moved to forks to live with her dad Charlie and her brother Emmet. Can she handle this drastic change? Rated M for future Lemons.not edwardsbaby
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I have a list of notes for everyone, this doesn't have lemons YET. And i'll warn you ahead of time when it does get closer, I'm rarely on line but will try to have the next chapter when i get on line again. These characters aren't my own, they belong to Stephanie the wonderful lady who made the Twilight Saga.**

**May she make more of their books. Also their will be some typo's first my computer is missing some keys, i don't have SpellCheck. and my cat likes to press and jump onto my keyboard and i don't notice it. Luvs you.**

Chapter 1:What Moving and Friends are all about.

Bella looked at the sky she shook her head. Tears escaping she was going to her fathers house hopefully she'd find some peace there. Not that she'd exactly hadn't had peace. In fact no one knew why she was going. She said it was just because she hadn't seen him in years. But truelly she had another reason. She rubbed her stomach a big reason.

"dad, it's Bells," Emmet said grinning Bella blushed seeing her father walk out. "Hey," Charlie said he nodded "Thanks for picking up your sister Emmet," He said "No problem." Emmet said "So Bella, want to check out what we did to your room?" Emmet asked "You messed with my room?" Bella asked "Well.."Emmet said grinning rubbing the back of his head "Actually my girlfriend did," Emmet admitted they walked "Hope you like blue," Charlie said grinning Bella opened it wisps of blue lace everywhere "This..." Bella said grinning "This is awesome!" She said grinning she looked around "But...there's bearly any room in it." She said "well what do you mean? You have a computer dresser," Charlie said smiling she looked down "Nothing, never mind," She said softly she felt her throat tighten her stomach twisted she closed her eyes "You okay?" Emmet asked "Bad airplane food," She replied "Never eat on an airplane it unsettles your stomach." Emmet said Bella fixed up dinner though the boys argued with her about it. She had to tell them. She sat down placing her napkin on her lap. Charlie smiled Emmet rolled his eyes "You two are such opposites," Charlie said "Yet we are fraternal twins," Chuckled Emmet he knuckled with Bella who smiled "Good thing you two weren't identical there wouldn't have been much of a way to tell ya apart." Charlie said grinning Bella poked at her food. "Was...moms pregnancy hard?" She asked blushing Charlie smiled "Sorta, she had trouble with weight, just gained and gained." Charlie said "is it hereditary?" Bella asked Emmet grinned "Sure, but if you plan on getting pregnant in forks give me time to find the guy and kill him." Emmet said Bella stared at her plate tears in her eyes. Emmet's face panicked "Look, i was joking, but seriously no pregnancy Kay?" He asked She stared at him "I'm already pregnant Em." She whispered "Holy fucking...chr.."Charlie stood up instantly "Isabella, what do you mean!" He said His face reddened Emmet eyed 0charlie "Who's the dad? Is this why you left mum?" Emmet asked confused Bella wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Yes, i left mom because of it, i didn't want her to blame herself." Bella sniffled Charlie sat down "Explain," Charlie said "Ashley...my friend," Bella sniffled "Invited me to a party," She said she looked at Charlie "I knew that it could be unsafe, their was alcohol so i didn't touch the punch or anything, it could be spiked," Bella explained Charlie relaxed "And this boy, he offered me a water bottle fully opened I watched him open it, and he handed it directly to me," She said "Then?" Emmet asked after she didn't continue she stared at Emmet "I found myself at my friends house," She shrugged "The rest of the party i can't remember, blurs, but that's it," She said "If the cap was unscrewed already," Charlie said she shook her head "It was screwed never opened, but i do remember it was wet, condensation, but i think he used a needle, i can't remember his face, or anything," She whispered "And how would Renee blame herself?" Charlie asked "I didn't want to go to the party, she urged me to go," Bella explained "Did you go to the police anyone?" Charlie asked she shook her head "I...found out i was pregnant, and i couldn't stand knowing that the guy could be a schoolmate, he wasn't doped or anything he acted normal." Bella said softly Emmet hugged her gently "That's what you meant on no room," Charlie said softly she nodded Emmet lifted her shirt she blushed slapping his hands. tucking her knee's into her quick. Emmet blushed "sorry," He said "I'm only a month Emmet, I'm not going to be showing for awhile." She said softly Charlie whistled lowly. "never saw anyone move that quick." Charlie said softly Bella blushed lightly "I promise you've made a good choice," Emmet promised smiling. Bella blushed again. It lapsed into a quiet evening along with chatter about classes and school.

"Hey guys, meet my little sis," Emmet said sitting down at lunch she'd been following him like a little chick. Since she couldn't go to school till Monday Emmet told the office he could show her around the school and to some of the teachers. Bella blushed at them as they smiled at her "I'm Rosalie, i did your room," Rosalie a beautiful blond said "You have great taste, i bet if you hadn't i think Emmet and charlie would have done it fishing style." Bella said making them all crack up laughing. Emmet grumbled fishing was a cool style for a bedroom. "So, what brings you to the rainiest town in the Continental U.S?" Edward asked Emmet looked to Bella. Who looked down instantly "You don't have to tell us," Alice amended "I don't want to be lying to Emmet's friends, but I'm...uncomfortable, with...everything," Bella said "Why did you bother the cans are a rip off," Jasper snorted "I don't drink from anything that i don't know where it may have been," Bella said softly Jasper smiled but didn't mention again. "Hope you don't mind they come over every friday night." Emmet told her she shrugged "No problem," She said smiling. "So how come you haven't visited forks before?" Alicea asked Bella shrugged "I didn't like the quiet life much, roaring sprawling cities were my thing" Bella said shrugging "I'd have stayed" Rosalie sighed stretching on Emmet's lap. Bella smiled weakly "trust me Rosalie, you'd have left faster then i had," Bella said softly Rosalie raised an eyebrow

"Pizza?" Charlie asked "I'll eat a cup of Ramon," Bella told Charlie who nodded "You know you aren't Jacksonville," Charlie asked "I'm more careful with what i eat," Bella replied "No harm done to the pizza," Charlie assured her she eyed it before taking a slice chewed carefully tasting it she waited a few minutes before slowly eating the pizza taking minute breaks just in case. "So why do you eat like that?" Edward asked "It's rude to comment on how people eat," Alice commented "Do you know how easy it truly is to spike something?" Bella replied Edward looked at his stack of pizza's waiting to be eaten "It doesn't take much effort to put some roofies in something like pizza there is no camera in the car, so if he felt like it he could slip something in no one would know,"Bella replied then went back to reading. they all eyed the pizza even though they shrugged and continued to eat it.

Three weeks later

Edward looked to the door unsure Bella was supposed to get a ride from him this morning Emmet and his siblings had gotten a nasty case of twenty-four hour flu. He got out glancing he'd already been waiting for nearly twenty minutes. He'd honked twice for her charlie's cruiser was gone. Edward walked up the steps and knocked on the door no response he tried the door it easily opened and he knew Bella locked the door at all times. Edward peered in "Bella?" He called nothing...he walked shutting the door. "Bella it's me, Edward, um, i was giving you a ride today..." He said unsure he walked a plate filled with food sat untouched at the table with a glass of water two pills next to it. He walked up the steps "Bella?" He called and continued to walk he paused hearing her alarm clock ringing insistently he walked knocking on her door. "Bella?" He asked And then he opened the door peering in "Bella?" He asked and stared at her spread out in the bed a pool of blood "OH MY GOD!" He shouted

"Hello?" Charlie asked picking up his cell "Hello is this John Swan." Said a women "Yes, thats me" Charlie said " a young man entered your house about two hours ago and found your daughter unconscious she's in forks general hospital." The women said "What was the young boys name?" Charlie whispered "Edward Cullen sir," She said "I'll be right there." He said "She's in surgery, her body was having a horrible miscarriage I'm afraid that she may or may not make it. and the child she was carrying has passed." The women said Charlie's throat tightened.

"Edward you were the one to find her?" Emmet asked Edward was pale but nodded. "yeah," He said Emmet had to have a mask on because of the twenty four hour flu though he no longer showed signs. "Whats wrong with her? The doctors said i wasn't allowed to know because I'm not truly family." Edward said softly "She was pregnant" Emmet said softly Edward stared at him. "Some guy at a party that my mom forced bella to attend gave her a water bottle it didn't look open so she accepted it. It was condensation though. which makes her believe he used a syringe to put the drugs in. she got pregnant because of it and moved here. She couldn't admit to the police she went to a party. She's the epitome of 'teachers pet'. She was taking college classes she graduated high school a year ago. But she asked the school board to accept her into high school for another year. Since she's pregnant and underage they agreed thinking it best." Emmet said "Do you know why she miss carried?" Edward whispered softly "I don't know, not yet anyway." Emmet said softly Charlie came in and Edward explained how he found her, charlie felt guilty for not checking on her sooner. Finally a doctor came out. Charlie stood up hands in his pockets "?" He asked Charlie nodded "yeah,?" He asked "We did all we could for the baby, but we couldn't save it. your daughter is awake, she's going to need a few transfusions. But her mind stability is questionable. A phsyciatric may have to test her." The doctor said "Whats that even mean?" emmet said "it means if she fails she'll need to go to an asylum," Edward said softly "My daughter isn't a nut!" Charlie said angry. "There is one option, but its pretty unethical..." The doctor said "What?" Emmet demanded "She seems to be in a state of disbelief. The child seems to have been a...softener, from what happened to her. Without that child there to soften and make light of what happened she has to deal now with 'i wish he'd have just killed me'. 'why did i lose the baby'. Things that make her question why should she be alive. If we were to substitute that baby for another, she may respond in kind and behave normal." The doctor said "your talking about artificial insemination" Edward said The doctor nodded "What would happen, if we did that?" Charlie asked "There it lies with bella, fifty fifty chance, she might think it was a dream, that she only dreamed she lost the baby, she might remember we faked the baby but won't care her subconscious won't let her hurt or harm the baby before birth. she might try to kill herself, she might fail the test and the child would be taken away." The doctor said "It would be Bella's choice," Charlie said "Well then, i suggest we don't do it. she wouldn't be allowed to know it happened," The doctor said "can i speak with her?" Edward asked standing suddenly. "yes, she's awake, a little disorientated but she should be fine" The doctor said Edward was already walking to the room.

He looked to her after closing the door she had her hands on her stomach and was just staring at nothing she almost looked dead if not for the heart rate moniter beeping soundly. "Bella? It's ..me...Edward" He said she didn't move just staring. He sat beside her. "I heard what happened to you, i heard about you ...and the ...baby..." He said tears instantly coursed down her face at the word. "They want to help you, but your dad said they had to have your permission so they don't want to help you anymore." Edward said softly he was just watching her Emmet entered but Lent against the wall. after a peek at them. Edward was watching Bella. "They want to replace the ...replace him or her. With a different one." Edward said her hands tightened slightly. "I thought that wasn't very fair for you or the baby." He said she blinked "I want to make you an offer, the parents can play their stupid games, lord knows they don't know what its like to be a teen anymore. Emmet told me how you skipped a grade, I thought it was funny, because if you don't remember me, that would make me sad, because when you visited each year when you were five to eight we always hung out. We would play all sorts of games together. So i'm making this offer towards you as a friend. If you want another baby, I will donate whatever needs to be donated in order for you to have that baby. You know me, you see me daily. If you don't want mine and some other dudes i'm good with that. I just don't think they realize how stupid they were when they suggested what they had. You can't have a baby with someone you don't know. it's not fair to you," Edward said he stared waiting. after five minutes her hand moved. Her head moved "Newton" She said softly he closed his eyes nodding "It was Newton," She whispered he stared at her. he put her hand to her forehead."He asked me to dance that night, i turned him down. i got to hot and went outside he urged me to come in and see something, to put a stop to something, i entered and my friend was having sex on the couch everyone was dancing around her not caring. But she wasn't having sex with her boyfriend but with this dude she hated. he was grinning and she was acting so drunk." She whispered Edward took her hand stroking it. "Then what?" he whispered "I called the cops i think, and Mike offered me a drink of water, and i took it. I ...I always thought i woke up in a bed..." She whispered "Where did you wake up?" Edward asked "Outside, near the desert, the boy, raping my friend, that was mikes cousin, it was The Newtons college party. Mike knew me from here, and drugged me. He's the baby's father." She whispered she stared at nothing. "Then he'll be prosecuted for rape," Edward said softly "With what proof?" Bella whispered "The baby is made of both yours and Mikes dna, a dna test will show it." Edward promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I want to give a special thank you for the reviews i thought the story was abit suckish so far, simply beause the characters are so different, i guess thats why they are 'my' characters to THIS story. But i do not own them, for Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight saga Characters. Anydo da :)**

(Story thus far)

_"I called the cops i think, and Mike offered me a drink of water, and i took it. I ...I always thought i woke up in a bed..." She whispered "Where did you wake up?" Edward asked "Outside, near the desert, the boy, raping my friend, that was mikes cousin, it was The Newtons college party. Mike knew me from here, and drugged me. He's the baby's father." She whispered she stared at nothing. "Then he'll be prosectued for rape," Edward said softly "With what proof?" Bella whispered "The baby is made of both yours and Mikes dna, a dna test will show it." edward promised._

_Chapter 2: Grievances_

_BPOV_

It was Monday, unfortunatly. It had given me three days to think of what i had been proposed by Edward, and to get over the baby with. The test was in two days. And a full investigation was underway. I don't know how i was going to deal with the next few days either but i did know that being reminded of those times back in forks. When Edward and I had been friends, it opened a door for me, all those fun memories fell inplace those of what Mike Newton did to me, and those that Showed Edward as the kind boyish lad who threw mud at me simply because i called him girly after Alice put make up on him. "Hey Bella" Edward said waving me over to him. I walked Emmet was running late today he'd slept in but demanded i go to school for my own sake. Maybe if i showed up on time and passed my classes i'd be considered 'mentally stable'. I smiled "whats up?" Rosalie asked us after we hugged each other good morning "Nothing" we lied they still didn't know, the only ones who knew were the doctors, Emmet, Edward, Charlie and Carilisle. Carilisle had dismissed me from the hospital thank god. Rosalie nodded that 'knowing' smile. the one that you knew she thought we were secretly dating. It almost made me laugh. Edward chuckled but it didn't fool his sister who gave us a worried look. "have you thought about it?" Edward asked when they walked away i was silent for a moment. To purposely get pregnant...i could go back to Phoneix now and my mom wouldn't be the wiser. I looked at Edward "can i have some time?" I asked he nodded "Maybe at the end of the day..." I said going off. "I'm not trying to pressure you, this is your choice, i'm of no relation to you, your not my girlfriend, but i CAN see the pain your going threw." He said softly I smiled "Your living like a ghost your always intears and you are constantly holding your stomach. Thats not healthy bells" He said softly. He cupped MY face making ME look at him. "I see it bells, your not happy." he said softly. I blushed lightly and smiled "My lifes a rollarcoaster, i started, and now i'm either making it on the track with no end, or i'm going to crash" I said simply shrugged and turned. Walking to class.

Edward kept to his word which had suprised me no one came to sit with me at lunch as i ate by myself, something i hadn't done since Phoneix. But it gave me time to think, the joy i'd felt when i realized my dad and brother loved me even though i was pregnant, it was amazing. Maybe i should talk to dad about this first though.. It was his house after all. I chewed on my apple more then i should have because pretty soon i found myself eating the seeds i quickly spit them out onto my napkin since 4th grade when Jimmy Carter said that if i ate fruit seeds they'd grow inside me i hadn't liked to eat seeds of anykind. Sure now i knew they were harmless..you could never be to careful though...I stared at Emmet who was giving Edward a death look and the gang looked uncomfterble i raised my head what was going on over there?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I make this chapter in dedication to a review from Sugerville. I made a harry potter story but the reviews I'm getting about my 'handmade' character is actually hurting my feelings. (Sadness)… Because of this review I decided that I would continue to write no matter what, and to take a break with that story to give you ANNA. (Of twilight, I have another named Anna for harry potter that will eventually be posted on fan fiction)**

Chapter 3: what's going on?

_Story thus far, __I stared at Emmet who was giving Edward a death look and the gang looked uncomfortable i raised my head what was going on over there?_

(What WAS going on over there)

Emmet was quiet as he ate the schools mysterious meat sandwich. Normally it was supposed to be a rumor the school would serve mystery meat. Unfortunately it was only in forks this actually happened and he, whom loved food, still didn't know what this rank stuff was. "You've been rather quiet" Rosalie said softly Emmet looked at her "I'm….not in a good mood," he admitted glowering at Edward whom wouldn't even look him in the face. It wasn't that he was pissed with Edward, he'd seen Bella who hadn't? She was paler then normal her eyes were red with the tears she cried at night (Along with screams), and from keeping tears in her eyes all day refusing to let them leave during school. Her hair was limp she barely ate and what irked him the most was she was 'leaving' him. She wasn't coming to him for comfort instead going to Edward. He was her brother! Not even after a day of losing her baby the ass hat said he'd get her knocked up! He sighed but he knew when she was thinking about it some form of life would sparkle in her eyes. It's what gave him and dad hope she'd get better. "will you please stop giving me that look" Edward said Emmet glowered he had the balls to say that to him. "What look Edward? I'm not giving you any look!" Emmet replied shortly "you're glaring at me like I'm a demon with five heads!" Edward replied "From where I'm sitting you only have two, and you don't think with the one on your shoulder! I can't believe you! Bella just lost the baby and you're already going to try and get her knocked up!" He hissed this made their friends tense. Bella had lost a baby? Emmet didn't realize he was standing till Rosalie pulled him to sit down. "If it makes her happy I will do so, if that is what she wants. Doesn't she deserve what she wants?" Edward replied "What do you gain by knocking her up!" Emmet replied threw gritted teeth.

"Nothing, in fact I'd be paying her child support! If you want to know the only thing I get is to see the old Bella again, the Bella who smiled and would pull pranks with me. This Bella can't stop crying or holding herself up!" Edward said and by the end of his small speech his voice had taken an anguished pitch. "I want my best friend Bella back, not this shell of a Bella. But she can't come back, not until she's happy. So I will do whatever it takes to make her happy Emmet, ANYTHING. Nothing you say or do will stop me!" Edward stood and stormed out Emmet sighed. "Emmet? What's going on?" Rosalie asked softly Emmet sighed "Bella, something…bad happened to her in phoenix, so she came here, she was pregnant and lost the baby three days ago, while at the hospital I entered her room I hid noticing Edward in the room, he was offering her to ….to donate some of his spunk to get her pregnant again." Emmet said "And what did she say?" Alice asked "nothing," Emmet replied "And this angers you? You think you should be pissed because she didn't say no?" Rosalie replied trying to soothe his wounds but find out why he was so angry over it. Rosalie was actually feeling some pride for Edward. "No," Emmet sighed "I'm not angry that he offered, and not angry she didn't tell him no or send him on his face. But," he looked to Bella who had glanced up at that moment then went back to eating, disinterest apparent. "I want MY baby SISTER back" He said his own tears entering his eyes Rosalie smoothed one tears away from his cheek. "Bella hasn't been herself in the time she's been here, she's…. she's different from the Bella that mum took. I thought she was finally coming back, but then she lost the baby, and now it's worse. She won't talk to me, won't eat anything if I've made it. She doesn't look at me. I can't soothe her pains and it HURTS to see her hurting so badly. I just want to comfort my baby sister but the only one she will accept comfort from is Edward!" He said Rosalie rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry that Bella feels like she's able to open up to Edward, instead of you. But Emmet, maybe there is a hidden reason maybe she doesn't want a brother to comfort her, don't you see how Edward looks at her? He is so in love with her it's funny, and he doesn't even notice it either. But she also loves him the same way Emmet, family love can't heal her, she needs to know she's desirable by another man, as much as it hurts you Emmet, you're going to have to let her go, you're going to have to let her choose, and the best way to be a big brother Em, is to help her with whatever her choice is. IF she does choose to have Edwards baby you should support her in that decision, she knows what's best for herself." Rosalie said "does she?" Emmet asked almost a whisper. "That's a fine line on madness or reality Rose; she may choose to have a kid just because she lost one." Alice said quietly "if I lost Emmet's baby, I would want to try again, all the joy and love in a baby, knowing it was there, I bet it's a wonderful feeling. Something she could look past on the …the incident she was in. and know something good came out of it. Now it's gone, and she'll blame herself, it's better for her to have and try for another baby; it'll help her keep her ground and sanity. I'm sure…no I KNOW. She won't and wouldn't hurt a new baby." Rosalie said the lunch bell rang, Emmet sighed and they dumped the leftovers before heading to class.

(Back to Bella NOT in BPOV)

Walking to class was quiet, not that she hadn't noticed it before but the student body seemed to know something was upsetting her, of course, how could they not? She wondered she entered Biology and sat next to a fuming Edward did he regret offering? She'd been thinking about it all threw lunch and her mind was pretty much made up. She was disappointed when the rest of class was spent reading with no partners. "Do you….want me to walk you to gym?" she heard Edward ask when the bell rang. Bella smiled he'd done it for the past two weeks. "I'd….I'd like that" she blushed and he smiled "I'm sorry, that you're mad" she said quietly as they walked "it's not your fault, your brother found out about what I…offered" he admitted she blushed red pausing midstep. "I think I've come to a decision on that…actually," she admitted "yeah?" He asked as they stopped in front of the doors, she blushed red biting her lip she smiled then "well?" he asked "I've decided…"

**A/N CLIFF HANGER Though we all know what that smiles about, I can't leave poor Bella to say no then there wouldn't be a steamy lemon coming up! (Did I say lemon? Is this the hint I was warning about? Or is this the lime? Ooo what will it BE?) **

**Also before I get any reviews mentioning it, in the second Chapter when Charlie gets a phone call the nurse says is John Swan there, Charlie in this story is named Charlie Jonathan swan. Since he's the police chief he has the doctors and emergency response people use his middle name. This I will explain in a later chapter. This also will come up, because it involves Bella, and a baby. So when he finds out what Edward offered her he'll have a flashback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

_last time_

_""I think I've come to a decision on that…actually," she admitted "yeah?" He asked as they stopped in front of the doors, she blushed red biting her lip she smiled then "well?" he asked "I've decided…"_

"If...its alright, i think...i want...to have a baby" She said quietly he stared at her waiting She stared at the ground. "Nothing will replace the first baby, i loved it so much." She said quietly "It...physically hurts, that the baby is gone." She whispered she stared at him "I'm tired of the nutt doctors hanging around thinking i'm a phsyco about to erupt. I know i can handle a baby and school." She stared at her hands "But..." SHe whispered "I don't want...to do it...just because i lost the baby." She whispered she looked at him. He staring at her waiting, She rubbed her head "Do you think...we..um...could go out?" She blushed "Like a date?" He asked she nodded he smiled "i'd love to, how about i take you to the movies on friday?" He asked she smiled a true bella smile. "I'd like that," She admitted he grinned "I'll pick you up at six?" He asked she nodded "when...do you.." He said slowly softly she blushed "Give me four months," She said softly "the doctors said no sex for two months, and i want to get on a regular cycle again." She blushed as she admitted he nodded well, we're late for class, we better hurry." He said he kissed her forehead and she ran to gym as he went to his next class.

"your happy," Charlie noted Emmet was eyeing her closely "Yep, I am going on a date on friday," She said humming lightly as she went to cooking. "with edward?" Emmet asked she looked to him "Yes, we're going to the movies," She said "The doctors said no sex for two months" Emmet commented "Yes, i don't plan to have sex for awhile Emmet, i don't even have a boyfriend so it doesn't really matter." She said coolly "So what are you doing friday, with edward." he replied back. "I'm going to the movies, like i said, we're leaving at six," She said "Thats early, movies don't start till nine, and i know for a fact that if you leave here at six and you go the speedlimit your still an hour early for the movie." Emmet replied "emmet is there something you'd like to share?" Charlie sighed getting between the two. "Edward offered to artificial.." she blushed Charlie looked to her then. Tears were in her eyes, "I told him, in four months i might consider it alot more," She said her voice wobbling. "I told him i'd rather get to know him before I had his kid, for all i know he has tons of kids elsewhere, so i'm going on a date on friday with him, and you know what? we'll probably do it again next friday," her voice got more venomis as she glared at Emmet "who knows, by the time four months come along i might love him so much, i won't feel like wanting a baby." She stormed out of the kitchen Charlie was silent "can i kill him please?" Emmet asked growling lowly Charlie was silent still processing. "No," He sighed Emmet looked at his dad hurt. "Why not!" He complained "Because, Bella was happy, he made her happy Emmet, she was HUMMING singing, she hasn't sang since she told us she was pregnant. "Its her choice, i will not deny that losing a baby messed with her head, i know it had to. She was raped Emmet, the only good thing that came out was that baby for her. She does blame herself, thats why she cries so much. If she wants a baby with Edward, i'm good. he's a good kid, he has never got introuble with the law, except that time where i pulled him over but thats cause you were drunk off your rockers. and trying to get him to pull your finger." Charlie gave Emmet the ticket for reckless driving. "So thats why i got that ticket," Emmet murmured Charlie smacked him upside the head. "what i'm saying Emmet is Edwards a good guy, he's making bells happy again. I'm not going to stand in his way if he can heal her i'm good. We have the money we can afford a baby to take care of, she has the money she can take care of a baby herself. she's bought shit for a baby, and i know it has to hurt her to see it everyday." Charlie shrugged "I'm going to let the chips fall where they may Emmet, i bet if you let it happen, we'll have bella bear back." He said "So its okay if he screws her and gets her knocked up! Am i the only one who see's this as an issue" Emmet complained "Yes," Bella and Charlie said at the same time. He huffed going emo inwhich Charlie threw a newspaper at him and Emmet pouted more.

Friday came to quickly for Emmets taste but not soon enough for Edwards, Charlies, or Bellas.

"Friday" Bella cheered she was making pancakes "Your up early," Charlie said chuckling "Of course, today is friday, its always important to not slack off at school on fridays." She said Charlie didn't comment that it had nothing to do with her date tonight, he'd heard her on the phone with her friend ashley everynight gushing on what she should wear for her first date. Apparently it was her first one ever, and he was quite happy to see it. He had gotten the afternoon off and she was rushing up and down the steps he noticed the nutt doctor (or therapist if you want to call them that) taking notes. "how do i look?" She asked she wore dark skinny jeans, a fit and flare red halter top she looked to Charlie and Emmet "Very nice," Charlie said "you should wear a jacket i bet it'll be cold." Emmet replied they both rolled their eyes She turned towards the door her eyes widening "i'm not ready!" She replied racing upstairs Charlie shook his head chuckling he got the door as Edward was coming up. He was wearing jeans and a nice blue shirt. "She's not ready just yet" Charlie informed him he nodded a smirk on his face. It was pretty quiet while they waited she finally came down "ya don't look any different then ten minutes ago!" Emmet complained she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, it was your hair," Edward asked her she nodded "It keeps going frizzy" She complained he smirked at Emmet he grinned at Bella "ready to go?" He asked she nodded "What are the movies?" SHe asked "There is this zombie movie, a comedy, a romance, and a fighting one." He said she was thoughtful "Go with the romance!" Charlie snickered she rolled her eyes "I am not going to sit through a girly girl movie!" Bella argued she looked at Edward "lets see that zombie one," She said he grinned "I knew i liked you," Edward said Bella laughed.

"I thought, before the movie you'd like to go to dinner," Edward said as he pulled up aside a resturaunt. "Its nice," She said smiling "gentlemanly?" He asked she nodded with a laugh "yes, most unexpected." She said "My last girlfriend.." Edward started he paused "your last girlfriend?" Bella asked "Thought i was to old fashioned," He explained "you offered to get me pregnant, whats old fashion about that?" She asked he stared at Bella "thats different, your my bestfriend!" He said "I haven't been here since i was like ten," She complained "You were still my bestfriend," he said "you haven't changed much." he added she smiled "you haven't either," She said he grinned "Table for two," He told the waitress Bella smiled when the waitress kept flirting with him though it was clear they (bella and Edward) were on a date. "One more time i swear i'm going to poke her with my fork." Bella finally growled when the girl thought she was clever to slip her phone number in with the bill. "Scuse me," Edward asked the waitress do you have a lighter by chance?" He asked she held out hers and infront of her and bella he lit the phonenumber on fire. Bella tried to hide her grin as the woman gapped at Edward burning took her lighter back nose in the air. Bella giggled at that. "I think i love you!" Bella said cracking up as they left the resturaunt. "would you believe it if i told you that happens...quite often?" He asked she grinned "poor baby," She teased he grinned poking her side. "How many girlfriends did you lose because of that?" She asked "Do you really want to ask about my past girlfriends," Edward sighed "How else am i going to find out about you?" She teased "I need to watch my back." She said beaming he sighed "Well, i'll confess to what they all disliked about me okay?" He said she nodded "I'm old fashioned," He started "I'm a speeder and one day we're going to wreck" He said she smirked at that one. "Oh, your lucky i'm not pregnant, your allergy to latex was a good excuse though" He said he looked to bella "I really am allergic to latex," He said "I know, its rare but its actually still pretty commen," Bella assured him he smiled "i'm a geek, cause i love to read, i don't know how to pleasure a woman." He said smirking at that one. "Really?" she asked .

BPOV

"i might have been a seventh grader," He admitted "Seventh grade and you were having sex?" I asked he shrugged "I'm pretty sure it was cause she was and is the town slut." He said "eww." I said causing him to laugh. "Hey, atleast i was her first! She didn't have diseases" He said causing me to laugh. he grinned "I was a complete dork back then," He sighed "yeah, i remember you with glasses," i told him he nodded. "I started wearing contacts in eighth grade," He shivered "Jessica was truelly being a slut back then." He muttered "You couldn't pleasure her because you were a newbie yourself!" I defended. He nodded "I was also" He coughed "A bit small back then." he coughed "Oh? i hope you've filled out more?" I asked him teasingly he smirked "As much as i'd love to show you, i think you can wait" He said winking dear lord, now i wanted to know. I blushed and looked to the window he smirked. "Oh? those are some big words" I said making sure he couldn't see how red my face was. "Yes, they are, i'll admit i measured my dick, its grown atleast three inches since then." he commented "Thats not that good if it was only two inches back then," I teased he looked at me with a slow look in his eyes "I was four inches then, and well, still growing, the last time i checked it was back in junior year," He said "your a senior now?" I asked "I could have sworn we were in the same grade," I commented "we are." He said dryly i smirked "of course, it doesn't help that we were smarter and went up a grade while apart huh?" he said i grinned at him "Yep. Actually they wanted to bump me up two grades." I made a face "But i didn't want to be the thirteen year old in highschool," i explained he nodded in understanding. My phone rang i checked it Ashley. i turned it off "Who is Ashley?" He asked "A friend of mine," I sighed "We went to the party together," I explained he nodded "Its almost time for the movie, we better get going" Edward said she nodded her agreement with a sigh.

**FINALLY! YAY i updated! Yaya it took me forever! XD F*CKING,D*MN It i take to long i totally forgot if i'd updated this chapter, realized i hadn't! XD/XC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"I didn't realize the movie would suck so badly," Bella exclaimed as they exited Edward looked to her. "Five people ran out puking their guts up, several passed out." he stopped walking "How does that movie suck?" Edward asked her with a look she gave him one in return. "I wasn't one of those people, and I trip over everything, after a while blood and gutts isn't so bad." She explained "Not to mention it was the usual teens make out in the woods, they know something bad could happen if they do they ignore it. Watching teletubbies is scarier then that movie! Honestly, what were the directors thinking!" She exclaimed "So i'm going to say this wasn't the best date you've ever had," He said he opened her door for her. "Its my first date, so, right now, i'll give it a seven out of ten, anymore and that would complicate everything, if i have to much fun, Emmet might try to castrate you." She explained "He's freaking out bigtime and for no reason," Edward said "IF in a couple months i'm declared sane and think i can handle a baby/ or if i cannot find something else that i yearn for more. Then he has a right to freak out." She said pointedly he shook his head grinning.

The car ride was quiet, the humming of the car lulled her to sleep and she awoke when she was placed into Emmet's arms by Edward. The dramatic change of arm size being the one to do so. She was wide awake for awhile even after he left. The nut doctor whom was still there asked how everything had gone. She'd described the movie and what happened to some of the movie viewers how it was boring to her, explained why it was boring, then how dinner had went then she even told them how they both agreed Emmet was overdoing it. Emmet didn't comment.

Tuesday

Bella sat at her computer desk staring at her closet "Bella we're going to be late" Whined Emmet at the door. "I'm trying to figure out what to wear!" Bella replied "Well just grab something!" Emmet whined Bella rolled her eyes she eyed her closet before going in she threw a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a red halter top grabbing a baggy sweater tossing it on and racing down the steps "Finally" Emmet grumbled. Bella shook her head, her brother could be such an Ass sometimes.

"Hello Beautiful" Edward said Bella smiled weakly and he planted a kiss on her forehead Emmet went past them. "I'm sorry he's being so rude," Bella apologized "He's just wanting what is best for his little sister, its hard on him knowing he as a big brother should be defending you from boys. But then you WANT what he's defending you from…well, except STDS." Edward said thoughtfully Bella smacked him playfully, but the bell rang before they could finish their talk. "See you later," He kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek but that was it.

**A/N I'm sorry its taking so long, its just this story is giving me major writers block. I think I might skip the long ass months where they are just dating and shit to get to the more important times.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**Three Months Later**

"Bella," Charlie called she came down the steps racing into the kitchen "I know I know!" Bella said she was already trying to slip on her shoes. A honk outside "Forget to set your alarm again?" Charlie

chuckled Bella glowered "I KNOW I set it last night, I triple checked!" She said annoyed "And someone sneaks in your room and turns it off? Maybe you dreamt you checked it." Charlie said Bella frowned at

him a pout. "I know I checked it," she muttered walking outside biting into a poptart. Maybe her dad's little sarcastic remark was correct. Maybe someone was sneaking in her room, but it was just Charlie,

Emmet and Herself… Emmet hate's waiting for her, and though Charlie was humored he'd even gotten onto her about it. Bella bit her lip this was just way to weird.

"You look like your deep in thought," Edward commented as she sat in English "I set my alarm last night, I triple checked it before bed," Bella told him "Did you take my advice about sticky notes?" He asked

she nodded "yes, I put one on my toothbrush, hair brush, computer screen and pillow. I was so annoyed at being reminded I did it right after I got home, right after dinner, then right before bed." Bella

sighed "And it still didn't go off? Maybe you need a new alarm clock?" He suggested "I already thought of that, I set my phone alarm, it wakes the dead but it was turned off too!" Bella complained "Maybe

Emmets pulling a practical joke?" Edward said "Okay stop the talking, time for learning!" Said a very cheerful substitute teacher. Bella shook her head at Edward.

(LUNCH TIME :D also yes, I'm doing a lot of time skipping)

Bella sighed she casted an annoyed glance towards Jessica's table Mike of course had gotten off free. The courts couldn't prove she'd been drugged therefore it was just her word verses his. And in forks of

course the star basketball player is innocent. They didn't even like basketball! Bella fumed silently to herself over it, she still wondered time to time if he knew; about the baby, and the miscarriage she

doupted it. Edward smiled "So are we still good for tonight?" He asked she hesitated and nodded "Sorry I was just thinking," She said "About?" Alice asked with a smile. "Mike," She said that brought

everyone up short. "I wonder if he even knew, about the baby." She said quietly "Does it matter if he knew? Its not like he would have paid support, even if you hadn't miscarried, and he's rapist scum"

Emmet commented he missed the flinch and the pained expression on bella's face when he said 'miscarried'. "Um, I'm going to uh, get a head start in Biology, we have a test today, I need to study for it."

Bella said getting up "You stupid dick head!" Edward said punching Emmet in the shoulder getting to his feet some people had glanced their way Edward went after Bella. "Whats up with them?" Emmet

complained "Emmet, you just talked about the baby, in the same sentence with mike being a rapist." Rosalie said glowering at him. Emmet paled and sighed "I thought she'd be atleast a little over it by now,"

He sighed "Really Emmet? Do you think losing a child, even one that was caused by rape, is easy to get over?" Rosalie shook her head "Don't be so cruel, I wish…" Rosalie looked off "I wish when I was

raped, that I'd gotten pregnant," Rosalie said quietly Emmet looked at her Rosalie was starring elsewhere. "The pain, the shame I felt, I just felt so used. I had to pick myself up, it took months before I could

even stand to be held by another." She whispered Emmet stared at his lunch tray he swallowed thickly, his throat felt tight. "Bella was raped, she may not have been coherent but that makes it worse. What

vile acts did he perform? How many people were there? Did he plan it? She has nothing to go on, the pain, the shame it's magnified" Rosalie said quietly "But then, she finds out she's pregnant" Rosalie said

Emmet looked at her he was starting to feel ashamed himself. "This monster had done shit to her body. But….she's pregnant; there is a baby, a life, inside her. Does the Bella you know, would she ever think

to hurt something so defenseless? Something that couldn't fight back, sure the baby had genes of the asstard. But, that baby was half her." Rosalie said "That baby meant the world to her, and then. It was

cruelly taken away. Her light in her darkest hours was suddenly gone, the only joy she could feel over something so bad, gone. But a friend, a good friend, from the past offers her that joy back. If she didn't

think about it, then I don't think she would have made a good mother. The only worry I have, is that bella is trying to replace the baby. She needs to know nothing will replace it." Rosalie said and the lunch

bell rang putting a permanent end to her speech. And Emmet felt like throwing up.

**A/N well, I tried to make this a good one, If its crappy, well I did pull it out of my ass right before a college class so :P. :D I want to say thank you for all the Reviews (I got 3 in the same day :D)even if 1 was rather rude. I do not believe in abortion. I STRONGLY do not believe in abortion. Rape is painful, you feel ashamed and disgusted. But (and I haven't been raped or pregnant, someone I respect has been raped) being pregnant is a gift, I believe abortion should only go to those who are incapable of being able to survive pregnancy. If a 14 year old gets pregnant by sleeping around and aborts. Is it honestly the childs fault? Its mother is a skank, it could have been adopted out. Adoption is much better then abortion. If Bella was going to do either of those two, it would have been adoption.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

This Chapter is dedicated to Crazy-chick-4life

* * *

"Your awfully quiet," Bella said Emmet looked in the rear view "What do you mean?" he asked Rosalie was smiling. "You usually complain more about Edward coming home with us" Bella said Emmet shrugged

"oh um, you already know how I feel about it, so why should I keep bringing it up?" Emmet said it was a rhetorical question. Bella smiled at that she glanced to Edward who had a raised eyebrow "You don't

have to give me that look" Emmet said dryly Bella snorted at that Rosalie's shoulders were shaking "I'm not giving you any strange look," Edward replied "buuulllllSHEEiT" Emmet replied "I just know you

better, you don't normally just drop something" Edward replied "well I can change that if I want to!" Emmet pouted Rosalie patted his head "it's okay, Edward is just being a goof" Rosalie said Bella smiled

she rolled her eyes Rosalie met hers 'thank you' she mouthed Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"Would you guys like me to make some snacks or no?" Bella asked after she sat her homework on the table Edward followed suit. "I'm good" Emmet said grabbing one of Charlie's beers. Bella grabbed two

cokes and a bag of chips she then tossed one coke to Rosalie who barely caught it in her surprise. Bella got a glass of water setting the coke besides Edward both Emmet and Rosalie went upstairs. "And he

complains about us having sex" she shook her head. He chuckled but opened the bag of chips, "What should we do first? Biology, Trig, or English?" he asked "Trig is my hardest class, might as well get it out

of the way." Bella said he nodded they worked in somewhat silence, she asking a few questions when she was unsure of how to accomplish the correct answer. "your not doing the extra credit question?"

He asked her she shook her head "An airplane is flying at a height of 300 meters above the ground passes vertically above another plane at an instant when the angles of elevation of two planes from the

same point on the ground are 60 degrees and 45 degrees respectively. Find the height of the lower plane. I don't even know the first step in doing something like this" She sighed annoyed "Would you like

me to show you?" He asked she shrugged "Okay, Let P and Q be the positions of two planes. It is given that OP=300 meters. From Triangle OAQ , OA= OQ." He said she nodded writing it down. "So then it

would be…" she showed him he smiled and nodded "That would indeed be the correct answer" he told her she smiled they then started to work on their reading assignment from English and then work on

the essay that would be due two weeks from now. "Hey Bells, I'm home." Charlie said Bella looked up as did Edward "oops, sorry dad. I must of lost track of time." She rushed into the kitchen to start on

dinner "how does Taco's sound?" she asked "Good," He replied grabbing a beer "Where…" He started then raised his hand shaking his head "never mind," He said Bella laughed lightly at that. The shrink was

watching the 'daily' part of Bella's life. "What are you two doing?" He asked leaning over the table looking Edward sat his pencil down. "I just finished the rough draft of my English paper." He said "You Just

finished it?" Bella asked looking at him as she sat a stack of plates down and napkins. "I finished that today in Biology when we finished the assignment." She said "Well then what have you been writing for

the last hour?" he asked "I was editing it." She replied saucily she laughed at the scowl he gave her she patted his head. "I can help you with your draft" she promised as he pouted. "Did you get your

homework finished?" Charlie asked her "We still have some of Biology to do. But that'll be easy," She explained he nodded she went back to cooking. Dinner was a silent affair, "Where is Emmet?" Charlie

asked "Busy" Bella replied dryly Charlie pointed a finger upstairs she nodded he shook his head. He stood grabbing a cup of warm water and going upstairs there was a shout of HEY! From Emmet, Edward

roared with laughter as did Bella she ending up having to wipe tears from her eyes. "How often do you have to do that?" Edward asked him Bella snickered "Fifth time this month, you'd think he'd set an

alarm so he wouldn't be…interrupted." Bella shook her head grinning. Edward chuckled

"It's getting late," She said quietly he nodded with a sigh, he kissed her on the mouth gently "I'll see you tomorrow " Edward said "I thought I told you to call me Charlie" Charlie said his eyes not leaving the

game. "Sorry sir….i mean, Charlie" Edward said Bella smiled amused he walked out.

"So what are you going to do to make sure you're not late tomorrow?" He asked "wear a condom," She replied he jerked looking at her she busted into laughter at it. "I have a plan," She replied with a

shrug. She waited till Emmet and Charlie both were asleep before she jumped from her bed she tied string across the door, and then tied the other end to a light bulb she sat it on her bookshelf if the door

open it would fall, and shatter with impact. She went to the window and locked it using a pencil she made a tiny dot where she stuck duct tape then put her cellphone under her bed on its loudest ring, and

her alarm clock near her head she made sure they were both turned on before closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N it may take awhile for me to update, I injured my shoulder and my shoulder hurts when i sit for any length of time.** **So who believes she should get a rude awakening?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

This Chapter is dedicated to Pie (whom is not a person but I just love pie so much 3)

* * *

Bella glanced to her phone then she shut it off and looked around her room slowly she got out of bed and went to the door. The string was still tightly in place She looked to her alarm clock which had been

deactivated. She went to the window a knock on her door "you up?" Charlie asked "yeah, dad come here please." Bella croaked He walked in peering in to make sure she was properly dressed before walking

he glanced to the string at the door when it snapped, on his leg. "What the..," He started "I tied string in front of the door and window, Just to make sure no one was turning it off," Bella took a shaky breath

she pointed He peered realizing what she was pointing at, thin almost see through white string snapped in half. "What are trying to tell me?" He asked wanted clarification. "Someone is breaking in through my

window, and turning my alarm off." Bella said "They break into your room, to turn your alarm off." Charlie stated "I know it sounds stupid, but honestly my alarm clock was deactivated last night, if it wasn't for

my phone I wouldn't even be up right now and I hid my phone." She stated she stared up at him. Charlie was thoughtful then nodded "Do you lock your window?" He asked her she stared at him blankly he

nodded "so how would he unlock it" He commented "the lock is old," She said simply "he could jiggle the window from the outside it might unlock it, or he could slip something under the window to unlock it."She

said he tested the lock barely touching it before it snapped to lock. "What is the point," he murmured "I'm not a detective Bella, I'm a cop." He said turning to her "But I will see about getting a house alarm

system." He said she visibly relaxed at that "or a camera" she muttered she walked out of the room, Charlie took a deep breath staring out of the window.

**A/N Sorry for not updating, writers block has attached itself to my brain, its kinda hard to think….or maybe it has to do with college finals frazzling me. Either way I'll be able to update more soon :D finals are almost over and break is coming! YAY! Also…..PIE! Also i apologize for it being so short I will try harder! I promise  
**


	9. Authors Note

Dear Reader,

I'm just telling everyone I've once again banned Anonymous reviews, I got a rude one again for my other story because no one can wait till it gets good before spouting their little mouths off. Pathetic really, I'm sure none could beat me in a spelling contest or a reading contest but…that doesn't really matter. I apologize for any reader who hasn't created an account and wishes to leave a review. I'm ashamed of those who have nothing better to do then flame. I'm also apologizing for not being able to update the story's I'd planned to update at least three to four times over spring break only fate as it would decided to give me strep throat. I wasn't around anyone who had it but I somehow caught it and became bedridden and wanted nothing to do with life.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

This Chapter is also dedicated to Pie because honestly, who doesn't love pie? Rhetorical don't answer that XD

* * *

"Hey you," Edward said grinning when bella got out of Emmets jeep. He wrapped an arm around her, Emmet was glancing around.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked raised eyebrow

"yeah," Emmet muttered shaking his head.

"Turns out Emmet has been berating me for no good reason," Bella said glowering at Emmet

"I said I was sorry!" Emmet whined Bella smiled weakly

"Someones been breaking into our house," Bella explained to him his eyes widened slightly

"What do you mean breaking into your house?" he whispered lowly making sure they couldn't be overheard.

"Apparently someones been sneaking into her room and shutting her alarm off." Emmet explained Edward was silent thinking it over. He nodded then,

"makes since i suppose, whoever is doing probably thinks you'll get suspended or worse, expelled." He stated Bella frowned then,

"What do you mean?" She asked him, he waved ahead of him and they began to walk to the cafeteria where no doubt the rest of their group was awaiting them.

"If your late more then ten times in a semester you get inschool suspension three days, if your late five more times after that its three days out of school suspension. If your late more then twenty times its expulsion." Edward explained Emmet frowned

"I'm running close to ten i think," Bella said Edward nodded

"most likely. You haven't been givin a green slip to see the principle yet right?" He asked she nodded then he nodded in response.

"Then your fine for now. Just don't miss anymore classes." He said they grabbed trays with a pancake sausage corndog thing with syrup sitting with the group. Bella was curiose as to what her father was going to do about this.

"You know what you should do," Alice said when they explained what was going on.

"What?" Bella asked curiose it was Alice after all, she was sure to have some horridly funny idea that was best off as an idea.

"You should get a dog," She stated causing Emmet to snort.

"A dog? Seriosly Alice? Charlie wouldn't even let me get a pet goldfish, he glued googly eyes on a rock and told me to pretend it was a pet." Emmet replied darkly causing everyone to laugh.

"I had three goldfish, and a turtle once," Bella told him he raised an eyebrow she stared at her tray "Of course they all died..." She mumbled more laughter.

"Bells" Emmet said placing a hand on his chest.

"You convince dad to get a dog, and i'll make sure it doesn't die" He chuckled

"Promise? You'll even take it for walks?" Bella teased

"Deal, you'll never do it though." Emmet said Bella smiled at him

"Not trying to play dirty Emmet," Bella said staring into his eyes a wicked humor in them.

"But..." She made her eyes go big into a puppy dog pout.

"I would feel so much safer when your away at your football games and charlies off at the station. What if the person breaking in decieds to rape me..." She paused her face paling

"What if its newton..." She whispered this time actually afraid.

"Newton? Phfft Bella, he's a pussy. I doubt he can climb a tree." Emmet said

"I don't know Emmet he's a good basket ball player, he can jump pretty high..." Rosalie said

"Please lets not get paranoid over it, Charlie will come up with something and if we have to i'll switch rooms with you Bells" Emmet said. Bella was only poking her food, they couldn't get her to talk after that, probably thinking about her visitor.

* * *

A/N another short chapter, :I i haven't been able to write because i've been so busy in my college classes *sighs* But lucky summer break is coming up and we can get some good chapters eh? I'd throw in a lemon but i'm abit nervous about it do to flames, anono's and the 'mature' rating. It clearly states sexual themes are in Mature Rating. But Fanfiction is still removing ppl's stories with them. Don't forget to check out my latest update and post to your own wall. about Rated M on this site.


End file.
